Leaving the Show
by molly's boys
Summary: Jared and Jensen are worried that Jeff will leave them when he leaves the show. Warning: Real people, Threesome, M/M, bdsm, spanking.


Jeff walked onto the set and saw the tension between his boys immediately. Jesus, he'd only been gone three days and they were fighting like two year old. Yes, he knew they were upset that he was leaving the show and that he accepted a job on ABC, but what did they expect him to do? He had to work and his time at Supernatural was over once they finished filming 'In My Time of Dying.' But that didn't mean his time with Jared and Jensen was over that was unless they were ready to kick him to the curb, something he highly doubted. Well he knew how to take care of his boys if they wanted to act like naughty two year olds and he really didn't think they would like it, well maybe after they would. Jeff grinned at the thought.

Jared was the first one to notice Jeff and he shoved Jensen hard to get his attention.

"I swear to fucking god, Jere I'm going to…Oh, hi Jeff," Jensen said blushing.

"Boys," Jeff said walking away.

That one word sent shivers down both Jensen and Jared's backs. Jeff knew what was up, it was like the man had radar or something. They both had been fighting nonstop and almost didn't get through their scenes the day before. Jere suggested that they go to the bar and blow off some steam, well that didn't go over very well. When they got home things only got worse. Jensen had almost punched Jared twice for being annoying as he put it.

Jared could be whinny at times and that always drove Jensen nuts. The kid was only four years younger than him, but sometimes Jensen felt it was dog years.

"Come on Jen, just suck me off or at least let me suck you off."

"No. I'm too pissed."

"I didn't mean to honest."

"You didn't mean to kiss a guy in a gay bar right in front of me and to make matters worse the paparazzi got a picture. Jeff's going to kick your ass hard and you know it."

"Well the paparazzi also caught a picture of you punching me in the face, so your fate isn't any better. So suck me off and make me feel a little better," Jared said using his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, find some magazine and jerk off, you're not getting anything from me until Jeff gets back and handles your ass. Afterwards, you're going to make this up to me big time," with that Jensen walked into his bedroom and locked the door.

Jared sat on his bed and cried. Jensen always slept with him even when Jeff wasn't home. He didn't mean to kiss the kid, but he wanted to make Jensen jealous. Jensen had been ignoring him ever since Jeff left. Jared didn't know what he would do if both Jeff and Jensen left him. He loved them both with all of his heart and he couldn't bear being alone again. He made a decision. Tomorrow he was going to Eric and demand that they keep Jeff on the show or he was going to quit.

The next morning Jared true to his word walked into Eric's office without preamble and said,

"If you fire Jeff, you might as well fire me."

"Jared, first you're under contract and second Jeff's fine with this. His role on Grey's Anatomy pays more. The guy's going to be a star and I promise you he isn't leaving Supernatural behind. He wants to be part of the comics that are coming out and he will be a part of Comic Con whenever they want him, so he's not abandoning the show and I don't want him to."

Jensen watched Jared walk out of Eric's office and pulled his lover into his trailer. He knew exactly why Jared went into Eric's office.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JARED?" Jensen asked before landing a hard swat on his lover's ass.

"OW. I don't want Jeff to leave the show and I told Eric that I would quit if they made him leave."

"Jeff told us before he went to ABC that it was the right choice. The story line didn't allow him to be a part of the show and he was fine with it. Keeping the audience happy and the show true was much more important. So give it up. Jeff's going to be here for us. He promised. I have a feeling the minute he gets back we're going to be sorry for the last couple of days."

"Do you think the cock rings are coming out?" Jared asked shivering in anticipation.

"Yes, so's the paddle."

"Well, as long as his dick buried so deep in my ass that I won't walk straight for a week, before I drift off to sleep I'm fine with that. Maybe you could get in on the action too," Jared said smiling slightly.

"Double penetration, sounds good to me. Not sure how Jeff will feel about that, but all good things come to those who wait."

The shooting dragged on and on. The boys were distracted and wanted to get home. Jeff realized that and almost smiled. The boys had no idea what he had in store for them tonight, Jeff thought grinning evilly. By the time they ended for the day, Jeff walked over and asked,

"You guys want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," Jensen said.

"Sounds great."

The three stopped at Mastros Steakhouse in Beverly Hills.

"So I guess there was a lot of excitement while I was gone," Jeff said in a casual tone.

"What do you mean?" Jensen asked nonchalantly.

"Something about Jared kissing a guy and you beating the kid to a blood pulp. Sound about right?" Jeff asked and watched his boys squirm.

"Kinda," Jared said.

"Kinda? Are you four?" Jeff growled.

"No, sir. I was mad," Jared pouted.

"Jensen, what made you punch the kid?"

"I was mad and needed to put Jared in his place."

"Is that your job in our relationship?"

"No, but you weren't around and you're not going to be around even more with your new job. Jared needs a strong hand."

"Trust me I know that, but guess what Jensen, you need a strong hand too and trust me my strong hand and paddle will do the trick tonight. Finish up your steak. Oh and Jared if you ever put your career on the line like that again, you won't cum for a month, got it?"

"Yes sir."

The boys finished up their dinner in silence. They wanted to go home and get things over with and hopefully once they were finished being punished Jeff would fuck them both into the mattress.

Jeff was astonished at the mess the boys had left. Sure they were mad, but damn it they knew better and tomorrow morning they would be cleaning it up, but tonight they had better things to do.

"Downstairs," Jeff demanded.

The boys followed him into the toy room as they called it. Jeff opened the cupboard and determined his implements of torture. The boys would both be feeling the paddle tonight. Jeff was in contemplation about using the flogger as well, but decided to play it by ear. He took out different items that would be used without letting the boys see.

"Who's first?" Jeff asked.

"I guess I am," Jensen said walking over to his master.

"You know the routine by now, Jensen and because you're both are at fault you're going to have corner time too. That means not watching. Jared, you know where the corner is."

Jensen unbuttoned his shirt and took off his cloths slowly. Jeff walked over and pulled the younger man into a passionate kiss, one that almost brought Jensen to his knees. Jeff stroked Jensen's cock slowly and watched at it came to life. After a few minutes of pure bliss for Jensen, Jeff grabbed the cock ring and put it on the younger man's pulsating dick making Jensen whimper.

"I saw the photos on TMZ and I wasn't pleased. So I decided you both need a reminder who owns your ass. I had this made a couple of months ago. Jared, turn around for a second."

Jensen and Jared looked at the paddle in shock. JDM was in raised letters on the paddle. They both knew every time they sat down they would feel those blazing letters.

"Jared, turn back around. Jensen, the spanking bench awaits," Jeff said coolly.

Jensen positioned himself on the spanking bench, he would much rather be across Jeff's strong thighs, but knew this was punishment for acting up.

"You're getting thirty, Jensen and then you're off to the corner."

"Yes sir."

Jeff landed the paddle hard on the target presented so clearly on the bench in front of him. Jensen grunted though the first few, but the rising pain in both his ass and dick was almost more than he could bear. He hated wearing a cock ring, but knew Jeff always used as a form of punishment. Once Jeff landed the prescribed swats, he pulled Jensen into a warm embrace and landed a chaste kiss across Jensen's pouting lips.

"Off to the corner and no touching."

"Yes, sir."

"Jared, let's go."

Jared already had tears in his eyes. Jeff knew how insecure Jared was and knew he needed to comfort him before he actually got down to the punishment. Jeff pulled the younger man into a strong hug and onto his lap before asking,

"Why did you go see Eric today?"

"I don't want you to go."

"Jared, just because I'm leaving the show doesn't mean I'm leaving you. I love you and Jensen with all my heart. The day we met was one of the best in my life. The day you both gave yourselves to me was the best day of my life. You boys are everything to me and my changing shows isn't going to change that. I meant what I said in the restaurant, if you ever jeopardize your career again, you won't cum for a month and I will blister your ass every night as well. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. I'm really sorry."

"I get that but you're punishment is going to be worse than Jensen's tonight. First, I'm spanking you with a cock ring on and second you don't get to play during the first round. You just get to watch, so next time you'll remember not to kiss a random fan to get my or Jensen's attention."

"Jeff, I'm really sorry. I don't want to watch," Jared whined. He needed Jeff's warmth after a spanking more than Jensen ever did.

"I'm not changing my mind Jared and if you keep complaining, you'll miss the entire night. I promise you do not want to miss the entire night."

"Ok," Jared said pouting.

Jeff took those pouting lips and kissed them passionately. He undressed the younger man knowing it would put Jared's young hormones into overdrive. By the time he reached the tented jeans, Jared was putty in his hands. Jeff unzipped the fly on Jared's jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers slowly.

"Step out," Jeff whispered in Jared's ear knowing that would turn the kid on even more. Jeff helped Jared step out of his jeans and boxers. The minute Jared was completely naked Jeff's hand traveled down to Jared's raging erection and stroked it twice lightly. Jared moaned before he felt the tight squeeze of the cock ring as it was forced gently over his dick.

"Jeff," Jared whined earning him a hard swat.

"Ok, Jared the spanking bench awaits."

Jared stomped over to the bench, angrily. It wasn't fair.

"Jared, you just added ten swats and you get to count them out. Keep it up, kiddo."

Jared whimpered as he leaned over the bench, he didn't take spankings as well as Jensen and wasn't surprised to hear Jensen starting to defend him.

"Jere was just really upset, Jeff. He really thought we were going to leave him. Please don't give him extra. If I need to, I'll take the extra ten."

"Jensen, you'll get your own ten if I hear anther word out of you," Jeff warned but smiled lovingly over at the young man in the corner. He loved that Jensen always wanted to protect Jared no matter how angry he might be at the younger man.

Jeff knew that Jared's tolerance for pain wasn't even close to Jensen's and he always took that into account. The boy was going to feel his displeasure though, he knew better than to act like this.

Jeff picked up the monogramed paddle and brought it down hard on the perfect white ass in front of him. When he pulled back the paddle a pink JDM had replaced Jared's perfect whiteness. Jeff brought the paddle down again and again littering Jared's ass with JDMs. Finally he reached the thirty. Jared was crying softly.

"Ok Jared, you have ten more coming. I want to hear you count them off."

"Yes…sir."

Jeff pushed Jared forward to expose his untouched sit spots. He knew this was going to be even harder on Jared, but the younger man needed to learn how to keep his temper. The first strike fell,

"One…smack…two…smack…three…smack…four…smack…JEFF." 

"Jared," Jeff warned.

"Five…smack…ow six…smack…s s seven…smack…please…"

Jeff rubbed Jared's back and said softly,

"Two more, but you need to count."

"Ok eight…smack…nine…smack…ten."

"Good boy."

Jared leaned over the bench and started sobbing. Jeff put down the paddle over and picked the younger man up, carried him over the bed and placed him gently onto his lap. Jared snuggled in and cried for a few minutes as Jeff whispered sweet nothings into his ears. When Jared calmed down, Jeff carried him over to the chair.

"No, Jeff. Not ready," Jared pouted.

"Sorry, Jer. I owe Jensen some quality time and you still have more punishment to serve."

Jared smiled when Jeff called him Jer because he knew Jeff wasn't angry anymore, but he didn't want to watch. He hated watching. To make matters worse Jeff pulled the chair so close that Jared only had to reach out and he could touch the bed.

"Oh and Jere if I see you touching, you won't like the consequences."

"Yes, sir."

"Jensen, come on over."

"Jeff, can I take it off?" Jensen begged.

Jeff looked at Jensen's extremely hard and leaking dick and said,

"Not yet, you're not coming until I say so. I want you on the bed."

Jensen knew he would be an ecstasy once Jeff allowed him to cum but he also knew Jeff would tease him relentlessly up until that point. He looked over at Jared and felt sorry for the younger man. His release was a long way off. Jensen climbed onto the bed and laid down shivering in anticipation.

Jeff started taking off his clothes slowly making sure both men were able to see. He smiled sensually at them. He loved them more than anything and tonight he was going to make sure they knew that. Tonight was all about their pleasure.

Jeff climbed onto the bed and crawled cat like up to Jensen. He captured the younger man lips and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jeff broke the kiss and saw lust burning in Jensen's eyes. He kiss traveled over to Jensen's ear and he bit it playfully knowing that it was one of Jensen's sensitive places. Jensen moaned and Jeff moved his kisses towards Jensen's nipples. He took right nipple into his mouth and bit it playfully making Jensen's body shoot up craving more. Jeff left the right nipple and traveled over to the left proceeded to do the same. Finally, Jeff finally left the nipples and started traveling down Jensen's body using his hands and mouth making Jensen a pile of goo.

Jared watched the erotic scene and needed to touch himself. The two men were perfect and he loved them dearly. Jeff seem occupied with Jensen so why not,

"OW," Jared said when Jeff landed a hard swat on his thigh.

"What did I say, Jared?"

"No touching."

"Jared," Jensen complained. Jeff was almost to his raging hard cock.

The minute Jeff was sure Jared was going to mind he surprised Jensen by taking his entire length into his mouth.

"JEFF!" Jensen screamed in pleasure as Jeff started sucking and humming as he traveled up and down Jensen's shaft. Once Jeff knew Jensen was unable to focus because of blowjob his hands traveled over to the lube and he slicked up his fingers.

Jensen jumped when he felt Jeff's finger slide gracefully inside him. As always Jeff was able to find the bundle of nerves that launched Jensen into Never Never Land. Jeff added his second finger and started scissoring him open. Jensen moaned and writhed wanting more.

"Jeff…need…you," Jensen begged.

Jeff's mouth left Jensen's shaft and he said,

"We have a long way to go before you feel me."

Jensen moaned he didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He was aching with need and all Jeff was doing was teasing him to the point of madness.

Jeff knew Jensen had reached his limit so he brought out the next implement of torture. He lubed up a vibrator and pushed it slowly into Jensen's prepared hole. Jensen jumped at the coolness of it. While it wasn't Jeff, Jensen knew this was going to be great.

Jeff used the controller and the vibrations filled Jensen. His body started shaking as the vibrator hit his prostate over and over. Jeff teased him going fast and slow for close to five minutes before taking pity on the younger man. He pulled the vibrator out and replaced it with his own raging erection. He pushed in painfully slow making Jensen beg and plead. Finally, he gave in and gave Jensen exactly what he wanted. Jeff started to pound Jensen, loving every sound the younger man made. It was like a drug, Jeff could never get enough of his boys.

"JEFF…please…I…need…to…cum!" Jensen begged.

Jeff hit Jensen's prostate hard three more times before taking off Jensen's cock ring.

"Cum for me," Jeff said hitting the prostate one last time.

Jensen screamed out his orgasm. Jeff pulled out without finishing himself. He had another boy to pleasure.

Jensen layed on the bed in post orgasmic bliss.

"Jere, join us," Jeff whispered.

Jared didn't need to be told twice. He was on that bed in a second.

"Jensen needs a kiss," Jeff said.

Jared obeyed without question. He captured Jensen's mouth and ravaged it. Jensen might be totally sated, but Jared sure as hell wasn't. Jensen moaned into Jared's mouth.

"What do you think Jere, should Jen join us or should we let him rest?"

"I want you first," Jer said.

"Ok, baby you'll have me," Jeff said pulling Jared into a kiss.

Jeff followed the same pattern of seduction with Jared as he did with Jensen. He knew Jared would feel left out if not and maybe even be a little jealous if he didn't. When Jeff was about to put the vibrator in Jared begged,

"Please…Jeff…just…you."

"Sorry, Jere I want you to feel everything you watched," Jeff said looking over at Jensen who was ready to again. Jared was so far gone that he didn't see his other lover was ready for another round and he wasn't going to have a chance to rest.

Jeff only teased Jared with the vibrator for a little less than a minute. He knew Jared had been teased enough. He pulled out the vibrator and replaced it with is extremely large dick.

"Jere, are you ready to cum?"

"PLEASE!"

Jeff took off the cock ring and slammed into Jared's prostate one more time before Jared blew his load. Jeff wasn't finished yet he rode him through his orgasm and worked him back to total hardness with ease. Jeff pulled out, making Jared whine.

"Jen, front or back?"

"Front. Hey Jeff, Jer wanted to feel both of us tonight at the same time," Jen said smiling wickedly.

"Is that true or is Jen going to get another spanking?" Jeff said.

"Spanking," Jared said smiling.

"Jared," Jensen complained.

Jeff didn't hesitate he flipped Jensen over his knee and brought his hand down on the pink butt five times before rubbing it gently. Jeff loved that he could still see his initials on Jensen's butt.

Jeff looked back and saw that Jared was much too happy with himself, so he brought Jensen up kissed him and placed him gently on the bed, before grabbing Jared and tossing him over his knees.

"Jeff, no my butt hurts too much," Jared complained.

"Shouldn't have lied," Jeff said bringing his hand down hard five times on the bright pink butt in front of him. Like Jensen, Jeff rubbed away the pain gently before placing him onto the bed.

"Jensen gets to pick now," Jeff said.

"I say we double team before we fuck him into the mattress," Jensen said before pulling Jared into a passionate kiss.

"Jared, I want your ass in the air and your mouth available for Jen."

Jared loved when he had Jensen's dick in his mouth and Jeff taking him from behind. The double sensations would make him cum fast and hard, the other men knew that. Jeff decided Jared's insecurity needed to be taken care of tonight, the kid was going to cum at least two more times before he let the kid fall asleep in his arms.

Jeff nodded at Jensen and the both entered Jared at the same time. Jared started sucking on Jensen's dick letting Jeff's ministrations move him up and down. Jensen and Jared were in heaven. Jeff wasn't stopping until Jared came for the second time of the evening if Jensen came it was a bonus. Jensen always lasted longer than Jared especially when they took Jared both ways.

Jared felt his orgasm rising and wanted Jensen to come with him. He started sticking his tongue in Jensen's slit every other time he came up and allowed his teeth to graze Jensen lightly. Jensen loved a little pain along with his pleasure.

"Jared," Jensen moaned in ecstasy.

Jeff smiled, because he knew he got his wish. Both of his boys were going to cum three times before he tucked them into bed. To make thing even better he watched them cum at the same time. Jeff had to use every trick in the book to keep himself from following them down that road. Jeff pulled out and watched his boys try to recover from orgasmic bliss. It took them a little longer than usual.

"Jen, come here," Jeff said.

Jensen made his way over to Jeff and realized Jeff hadn't came yet, that meant they weren't done playing. Jensen smiled at the news. He wondered what was next. Jeff kissed him and said,

"Get on your hands and knees. Jare you need to get up, baby."

Both followed Jeff's orders without question. Jeff put lube on his fingers to make sure Jensen was still open. He was, so less than a second later the vibrator was back in. Jeff ensured the electronic devise would hit Jensen's prostate over and over. This was the easiest way to get Jensen ready for the next part.

Jared had an idea where this was going and he was nervous. This was only the second time that both Jeff and Jen were going to be inside him. Both men were well hung and it hurt like hell but the ecstasy that followed was worth it. Jeff eased his way back into Jared slowly. He moved in and out at a pace that was way too slow for Jared's liking.

"Jeff, faster."

"Not yet, Jere I need to make sure you're ready and I need to make sure I don't cum too soon."

"OK."

Jeff looked over at Jensen and saw that he was hard for the third time of the night. He wanted to ensure Jensen didn't come because of the vibrator, so he took it out.

"Take my spot."

Jensen did so with happily. Jared groaned happily, Jensen wasn't as big as Jeff but Jared knew Jensen wasn't going to go as slow as Jeff was. Jensen didn't know the meaning of slow unless Jeff was in control.

Jensen was in shock when Jeff got off the bed.

"Jeff?"

Jeff was inside Jensen the second later, taking Jensen's breath away. Jared felt the added pressure of Jeff and moaned. He was surprise by this turn of events but was more than happy with the situation. Jeff was keeping them at slow pace, because wanted this to last and he wanted to drive his boys crazy. He had to hold Jensen's hips to ensure he wouldn't move too fast.

"Jen, prepared him for more," Jeff whispered making sure Jared didn't hear.

Jeff watched as Jared jumped when Jensen added a finger next to his penis that was slamming into his prostate. A few seconds later Jared felt a second finger joining the first.

Jared was past the point of rational thought. The sensations were taking over and when the third finger entered him, he almost lost it. Jeff reached around Jensen's body and grabbed the base of Jared's cock to ensure that he wouldn't come.

"Jen, put the vibrator in," Jeff whispered.

Jensen took out the extra fingers and slipped in the vibrator. Jeff picked the vibrator controller up and slowly brought it up to full speed slowly. He reached around and pulled it in and out in time with his thrusts. Jeff picked up the pace, hitting Jensen's prostate over and over. Jeff knew that between the vibrator and Jensen's dick Jared's prostate was taking a beating as well. The vibrations were an added bonus for all of them. Jeff knew he wasn't going to last much longer and was happy that the boys would go before him.

Jared yelled out his third orgasm for the night clamping down on Jensen's cock making him cum as well. Jeff's cock was now being strangled by Jensen's ass and he finally got his release. He rode out his orgasm feeling the vibrator through both Jensen and Jared's bodies. He turned the vibrator off and reached around and removed it gently from Jared's abused hole, then he slowly pulled out of Jensen, a few seconds later Jensen pulled out of Jared. Jensen fell back on the bed and pull Jared along with him making sure Jared's head was on his chest.

"I love you, Jere and I'm never leaving you," Jensen said running his finger through Jared's sweat soaked hair.

"I love you too, Jen."

"And I'm never leaving either," Jeff said. Jared moved over so Jeff could lie down between them. The boys both put their heads on his strong chest Jeff put his arms around them and added, "I love you both too much."

Jared and Jensen fell asleep within second knowing for sure, that although Jeff was leaving the show, he would never leave them.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think. I have another penname on the sight and usually write children's stories. **


End file.
